HeartBroken
by GhostWishper
Summary: Los RRB han vuelto y ¿se reunirán de nuevo con sus chicas? ¿volverá a ser todo como antes? ¿reconocerán a las chicas como estrellas de pop/rock? ¿las chicas los perdonaran? Drama, romance, angustia, dolor, celos, etc... ¡Read&Review! Cambie el Summary
1. Summary y Datos de la Historia

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Hola a todos aquí están los datos y ****summary**** de mi nueva historia =D !!!**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Nombre:** "HeartBroken"

**Summary: **las PNKG formularon un plan maestro para lograr quedarse con los RRB, ¿funcionara? ¡DESCUBRANLO! Drama, romance, angustia, dolor, celos, etc... ¡R&R!

**Inspiración:** canción Stop and Erase de Selena Gomez.

**¿Por qué?:** ni idea solo es una de mis canciones favoritas y se me ocurrió a la 872 vez que la escuche...

**Parejas Generales:** PPG X RRB y PPG X ¿=?

**Parejas Principales:** Butch X Buttercup y Buttercup X =¿?

**Genero Principal:** DRAMA!!! Así que después no me digan que es dramática la historia porque esa es la idea ¬¬

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Bien este fue el Summary mas datos que se me antojo poner en la historia ahora me voy a poner a trabajar con el primer cap de la historia, si ahora a lo que si**

**les importa XP**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	2. HeartBroken

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**¡¡¡¡Primer cap!!!! Bien este seria el Prologo pero como tiene mas que una parte lo voy a llamar por "****HeartBroken" a la 1ª parte ¿ok?**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Mi POV**

Meses atrás los RRB se le habían declarado a las PPG y llevaban saliendo varios meses saliendo pero a alguien le disgustaba esto y si eran las PNKG (Power Punk Girls) y entonces decidieron hacer un plan para quedarse con los RRB ahora ese plan se puso en acción y veremos el cap desde el lugar de las chicas una vez que las PNKG ya habían realizado su plan...

**Buttercup's POV**

El dolor que sentía en el pecho era incomparable... desde que se fue... desde que me dejo, desde que me dejo por ella...

_I will not make the same_

_Mistakes that you did_

El de creer que me amabas y descubrir que no es cierto..

._I will not let myself cause_

_My heart so much misery_

Tratar de olvidarte pero se me hace mas difícil a cada segundo…

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

No puedo seguir así… esto me lastima demasiado pero no puedo evitar extrañarte y eso me esta destruyendo en mis adentros

_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far_

¿Vivir en recuerdos felices es peor que enfrentar la fría realidad?...

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Pero el seguir amándote solo seria una ilusión o fantasía porque te fuiste, te fuiste con ella...

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

El dolor se junta en mi corazón…

_Because of you__I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

Podría perdonarte pero ¿me lastimarías otra vez?

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

El solo pensamiento de eso me hacia querer romper en llanto pero había prometido que no lloraría por el; por alguien que me dejo no derramaría ninguna lagrima no importara cuanto me costara hacerlo...

"Butch... por que me hiciste esto"_ exclame al viento suavemente

**Blossom's POV**

Me esta matando perderte así, por ella... como si ya desapareciese el futuro…

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

No puedo soportar esta soledad que me esta causando esto ¿Por qué me dejaste?

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

Ahora, ya perdí mi seguridad. No puedo dejar de dudar de todos porque tengo miedo a que me vuelvan a herir así...

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start wit__h_

El solo no poder avanzar de esta situación es algo horrendo, ¿algún día superare todo esto?

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Y solo en un sueño quedo el amor que sentía por ti…

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Porque cuando me abandonaste me rompiste el corazón, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar de amarte...

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

Y es por eso que dejar de sufrir s mas complicado, porque la elegiste a ella y no a mi...

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"pero quiero que algo te quede bien claro, no voy a perdonarte no dejare que me lastimes de nuevo, Brick"_ dije mientras lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas

**Bubbles's POV**

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

Había llorado por horas y mis mejillas seguían cubiertas de algunas lágrimas cristalinas mientras trataba de parar de llorar...

_I was so young_

_You should have known __better than to lean on me_

Solo de recordarlo a el me hacia querer volver a llorar pero no quería deprimir a mis hermanas ya que ellas pasaban casi por el mismo dolor que yo...

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain__And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Solo queda tu nombre escondido en el tiempo, pero ya lo olvidare...

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

No poder olvidar nuestro pasado juntos cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que siempre estarías para mi; saber que todas esas cosas fueron simplemente unas mentiras me derrumba por dentro

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side__So I don't get hurt_

No poder parar de llorar mirando la lluvia caer…

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

Este sentimiento me esta matando…

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

El saber que no estarás conmigo otra vez…

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

Pero lo que mas me duele es que tu fuiste el que me lastimaste…

_Because of you__I am afraid_

"B-boomer…"_ pronuncié con un hilo de voz

**PPG's POV**

_Because of you_

Me lastimo y ni siquiera le importa, porque el ya no esta con migo decidió irse con ella... y aunque volviera conmigo ¿lo aceptaría de vuelta? Sabiendo la pena y el dolor que me causo y a la vez que el es el único que me hace feliz; que ah de elegir ¿arriesgarse a tener otro romance con la persona que amo pero tanbien me lastimo o olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez gracias a el, gracias a que el me abandono...

_Because of you_

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**El final del primer cap!!! Bien les aviso que muy pocos caps van a hacer de este tipo de drama sino que seria un drama menos exagerado con romance, celos, etc... bien los dejo porque ahora son las 2:38 y si no voy a dormir me matan así que nos vemos la próxima... ¡R&R!**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	3. Razones

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** ¡¡¡¡Segundo cap!!!! Bien esta seria la segunda Prologo y se llama "Razones" perdonen por no publicar antes es que estuve ocupada, pero como ahora me enferme me voy a quedar unos días en casa en casa y tengo tiempo para actualizar** (si, si, si, ahora podemos ir con la historia) **conciencia volviste O_O!!!** (obvio que volví, no puedo creer que no me hallas avisado que tenias una nueva historia!!!) **a eso see ^^;;;** (¬¬ asshh olvídate después me encargo de torturarte por eso pero ahora vayamos con la historia...)**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Mi POV**

Muy bien si recuerdan lo que paso en el ultimo cap vimos las POV de las PPG después de que las PNKG habían realizado su plan ahora veremos lo que pasa con los RRB y unos recuerdos de ellos para explicar el cap anterior...

**Butch's POV**

_**(Flashbacks) ··· hace... un tiempo ···**_

"para que nos llamaste, Berserk"_ dijo Brick con un tono serio mezclado con desprecio y asco

"deberías tener cuidado en como me hablas Bricky"_ dijo esta

"no estamos para juegos Berserk, dijiste que debías hablar de algo importante con nosotros y estamos aquí así que habla ya de una vez"_ contesto Brick del mismo modo que antes

"bueno Bricky-"

"y ya deja de llamarme así"_ interrumpió mi hermano pelirrojo

"bien Brick los llamamos aquí porque tenemos una propuesta que hacerles"_ dijo Berserk

"y esa seria?"_ pregunte

"que abandonen a las PPG-

"QQQUUUUUUUEEEE???????"_ gritamos los 3

"¡¡¡¡¡NO INTERRUMPAN!!!!!!" _ gritaron las PNKG

"..... ok O_O ......"

(**Yo: **bien ya se que esta historias es de esas de amor trágico llenas de drama o algo mas como una relación de amor-odio muy complicada pero eso no significa que no pueda haber algo de humor de vez en cuando XP **(volvamos con lo importante quieren)**

"mucho mejor" _ dijo Berserk "ahora hablando de nuestra propuesta seria que ustedes terminen a las PPG...

"se vayan de la ciudad con nosotras" _ continuo Brute

"y sean nuestros novios" _ finalizo Brat

"y porque rayos haríamos eso!?" _ pregunto Boomer con un tono indiferente... wow si que le cambia la actitud cuando se meten en su relación con Bubbles como hace una semana que un chico empezó a coquetear con ella (Bubbles) y... bueno no quieren saber los detalles pero les puedo decir que ahora esta en el hospital con seis costillas rotas, la pierna izquierda quebrada, una hemorragia nasal y en esta semana tubo ocho paros cardiacos...

"para salvar a sus noviecitas o mejor dicho ex-noviecitas"_ dijo Berserk

"EH??"_ gritamos Boomer y yo

"explícate"_ dijo Brick sin expresión

"las PPG ahora tienen instalado un chip en el cuello dando a uno de las neuronas cerebrales que con-

"resumiéndolo les instalamos a las PPG un chip y con un solo movimiento las super-bobitas se mueren ¿así que deciden, hacer el trato con nosotras o ir preparando el funeral de las PPG?"_ interrumpió Brute a su hermana mayor

"y entonces que dicen?"_ pregunto Brat impaciente

Mire a mis hermanos sin expresión realmente no quería hacer esto y luego empecé pensar en Buttercup yo no quería que le hicieran daño quería que estuviera bien y feliz. Ya había tomado una decisión volví a mirar a mis hermanos y los tres asentimos al mismo tiempo después volteamos a ver a las PNKG y dijimos los tres:

"esta bien"

Solo espero que esta sea la decisión correcta para que Buttercup este bien...

_**(Flashbacks)**_

"como la extraño..."_ murmure

"mas te vale ir olvidándola Buchy" _ escuche esa horrible voz a mis espaldas

"que quieres Brute" _ le respondí de mala gana

"task, task, task... deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Buchy recuerda que con un solo movimiento esa super-boba se muere" _ dijo con malicia "además deberías empezar a respetarme después de todo soy tu novia ahora"

"realmente te odio Brute, tu lo sabes yo lo se ni siquiera te importa lo que me pasa con todo esto que estas haciendo, tu sabes que yo extraño a Buttecup y sabes muy bien que la amo a ella y no a ti"_ dije

"Buchy te voy a recomendar algo... VUELVES A MENCIONARLA A ELLA O A CUALQUIER COSA RELASIONADA CON ELLA Y PUEDES DARLA POR MUERTA"_ grito Brute

"NO LO VEZ YO NO TE INTERESO, LO UNICO QUE QUIERES ES HACERLA SUFIR Y ME ESTAS USANDO PARA ELLO, ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE CONOSI EN MI VIDA BRUTE LA VERDAD NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES HACIENDO ESTO"_ grite con odio y desprecio puro

"mira Butchy yo-"

"YA CALLATE QUIERES"_ grite

"bien tu di lo que quieras pero recuerda que dentrote poco nos iremos de esta ciudad y nunca mas la volverás a ver"_ dijo Brute saliendo del cuarto

**Boomer's POV**

"Boomie"_ dijo Brat

"que??"_ pregunte

"como que solo que?? ningún nickname lindo como 'dulzura' o 'amorcito' y además con ese tono me estas hablando a mi recuerda que soy tu **novia**"_ dijo algo enfadada

No la soportaba acaso era que disfrutara tanto el de que Bubbles y yo hayamos terminado o acaso le gusta ver a la gente sufrir ¡ja! y luego dice que me ama si como no...

"oye me estas escuchando!!!"_ grito

"lo siento"_ murmure molesto

"lo siento que?"_ dijo o mas bien reclamo Brat

"lo siento amorcito..."_ dije

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro a pero esto aun no termina

"realmente siento que seas una bruja hipócrita, malvada y despreciable que no toma en cuenta ni por un segundo le que le importa o lo que siente alguna persona en el mundo y menos al que dije que esta 'enamorado' "_ exclame y si no fuera por el odio y dolor que siento por dejar a Bubbles sola hubiera muerto de la risa al ver la expresión que puso Brat

"ya vete de una vez Brat"_ dije firmemente

Y con eso dicho la empujé hacia la puerta obligándola a salir de la habitación, pero igual escuchaba algunos gritos que decían cosas como 'Boomer habré la puerta en este mismo instante o veras' o algunos como 'VOY A MATARTE!!!!'

Jajaja si ya vieron, no se metan con Super Boomer!

(**Yo: **eso Boomer!!!** (haber déjame ver si entendí hiciste que el RRB mas tierno prácticamente matara a un chico y ahora hace esto) **si y lo ultimo fue divertidísimo jajaja **(creo que la enfermedad te puso mas demente que antes ¬¬) **bueno deci lo que quieras pero mañana falto a la escuela, mañana falto a la escuela, mañana falto a la escuela :D )

**Brick's POV**

Odio esto...

"Bricky"_ dijo Berserk

"que pasa Berserk?"_ le pregunte desinteresado

"bueno Bricky quería informarte algo muy importante y serás el primero en saberlo después de todo por ser mi novio te daré algunos beneficios especiales"_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

"tu sabes que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo que seamos 'novios' y solo haces esto para que las PPG sufran porque si deberás te importara pararías todo porque odio esto y lo sabes y no haces nada al respecto cosa que hace muy obvia a que no te intereso, Berserk"_ dije indiferente

"ay que malo eres Bricky"_ puso cara de que se iba a poner a llorar, si como no "solo quería informarte que mañana a las 9:00 partimos así que mejor ve empacando"

Y con eso se retiro dejándome a mi ahí, parado mirando al suelo dejando algunas lagrimas caer...

"Blossom, realmente voy a extrañarte"

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** Bien ese fue el final de el segundo cap, les mostrare el encuentro en el que los RRB les dicen a las PPG que ellos "quieren" irse con las PNKG mas adelante pero no les puedo decir cuando exactamente porque sino arruinaría la sorpresa **(en otras palabras le gusta hacerlos sufrir)** ¡¡HEY!! primero eso no es verdad porque sino seria lo mismo que contarles toda la primera temporada de la historia arruina las sorpresas y hace que se desinteresen en la historia **(dos cosas: la 1ª desde cuando tu historia es interesante ;) y la 2ª COMO QUE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA!?!?)** si la primera porque por lo menos voy a hacer dos temporadas ecepto que se me haga muy largo **(a ya cache-)** si **(sos muy vaga para hacer la historia de una vez) **no hay caso... nos vemos la próxima T_T

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	4. Goodbye

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** Hola a todos!!! Este es el tercer cap y se llama "Goodbye" ^^ **( vos y los títulos en ingles ¬¬ ) **que es divertido! Además voy ya una escuela bilingüe para algo** ( y eso me importa porque?? ) **a vos no pero a mi si porque claro, no apruebo 1 de las 5 materias en ingles que tengo voy a recuperar o con tareas en el verano!!! **( no me importa y no te creo, osea quien puede tener 5 materias en ingles cada semana )** alguien que va las horas que yo voy a la escuela TToTT **( sabias la mayoría de las veces que alguien hace una pregunta como la que hice se supone que no la respondan -_-U )** no me importa TToTT **( y ahora que te pasa a vos con la depresión? )** hoy fui a la escuela TToTT **( y que t- ) **pero igual me vinieron a buscar a antes y me perdí las 2 ultimas horas si si si :D !!!! **( un segundo estas triste y al otro estas contenta si que sos muy rara ) **y lo dice la vocecita que molesta dentro de la cabeza de las personas ¬¬, como sea acá esta el cap

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Brick's POV**

Ya solo faltaban una hora para partir (**Yo: **eran las 8:00 am.) y no había visto a mis hermanos en toda la noche y si me quede toda la noche despierto esperando a esos dos y siguen si llegar. Y ni si quiera piensen que están en "sus" habitaciones o en algún lugar de la casa (la de las PNKG) porque ya busque ahí, quien penaron que soy Boomer? (**Boomer:** ja ja ja que graciosos ¬¬). Bien ya que ellos decidieron la hora y el día mas difícil que pudieron escoger de los 365 de año estoy acá confirmando que sus "novias" y la mía no se despierten porque sino acá va haber bardo; pero igual eso no es lo que mas me importa ahora...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

Hace 2 horas

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

Ya había ya evitado unas 5 o 6 veces que Brat, gracias a su insomnio, deambulará por toda la casa y unas 2 o 3 que Berserk y Brute se despertaran por todo el ruido de la casa de al lado que estaba teniendo una fiesta ( **Brick:** y tenia que ser justamente hoy -_-U / **Yo:** SI!! jajaja... ) y bueno yo ya estaba muerto del cansancio y me iba a dormir en cualquier momento... o mejor dicho ahora ( **Yo: **XP )

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

En el sueño de Brick

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

_I can honestly say _

_You've been on my mind _

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

Mire hacia todos lados y estaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de claveles rojos y el pasto estaba suave, algo mojado con un tono de verde oscuro. Mire hacia arriba y contemple el hermoso cielo pintado de azul oscuro repleto de pequeños puntos brillantes.

"Bricky pasa algo??"_ pregunto una voz angelical que reconocí al segundo voltie a encontrarme con..

"Blossom"_ exclame felizmente mientras la abrazaba

Me separe de ella mirándola nuevamente vi que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo de un rosa claro.

( **Yo: **este es el link: .com/main/images/stories/Tips%20para%20tu%20fiesta%20de%2015/vestido-rosa%20-% )

Me había quedado algo atontado por lo linda que se veía pero luego me di cuenta de algo..

"Blossom? pero como? si yo... si yo..."

"te deje"_ dijo mirando al suelo

"no Blossom no es así es que-"

"Bricky ya es hora de irnos"_ esa voz hizo que me congelara

Me di vuelta y vi a la ultima persona con quien quisiera cruzarme, Berserk

"Bricky ya es hora de irnos"_ me repitió

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget is goodbye_

Cuando volví a ver a Blossom estaba con la cara llena de lagrimas que caían lentamente....... no.....

"Bricky ya es hora de irnos"

No puede ser que yo la echo llorar.. esperen... que tal si cuando le dije que me iba con Berserk lloro? Hay no… ¡¡¡¡¡yo quería protegerla para que no la lastimen y me esta saliendo todo mal TToTT !!!!!

"Bricky ya es hora de irnos"

No puedo creer que me este pasando esto... osea como paso todo esto? Y cuando? Y como deje que pasara? Y porque no lo detuve? Lastime a Blossom pero hice lo correcto? Lastime a Blossom y hice todo mal? No lastime a Blossom y hice lo correcto? Hubiera sido peor no aceptar el trato de las PNKG? O no? Porque no puedo responder ninguna de las preguntas?

"Bricky ya es hora de irnos"

Esperen.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!!!! ME VOLVI TAN TONTO COMO BOOMER ToT!!!!!!! ( **Boomer:** esto nunca termina ¿no ¬¬? acaso me odias **Yo:** no Boomer... a cierto, perdonen a todos los que son fans de Boomer o cualquier otro personaje de la historia porque lo mas probable es que cada dos por tres los ridiculice **Boomer:** y yo ya no tuve demasiado? **Yo:** mm… déjame pensar… no!!!! **Boomer:** TT_TT** Yo: **jajajjajaja!!!)

"¡¡¡¡¡¡BRCKY YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!!!!!!"

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

De vuelta a la realidad

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down 'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"ya era hora de que despertaras"_ dijo Berserk indiferente

AAAHHH NO PUEDE SER LA PESADILLA SE VOLVIO REALIDAD!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

"es cierto Berserk lleva tratando de despertarte unas... -empieza a contar con los dedos y va por el 4- ... nueve veces ( **Yo:** XP!!!!)

" -_-U "

"que? que hice ahora?"_ dijo Brat tontamente

"aaasshh olvídalo y Bricky ya nos vamos"_ dijo Berserk

"eh? pero? si? espera!! y mis hermanos?"_ pregunte (comicamente)

"estan aqui desde hace rato, solo seguimos aqui porque alguien no se habia levantado"_ dijo Berserk "y cuando digo todos estan en sus camas durmiendo a las 9:30 ES TODOS ESTAN EN SUS CAMAS DURMIENDO A LAS 9:30, ESTA CLARO?!?!?!

Ojala mis hermanos tuvieran claro eso ¬¬...

**Butch's POV**

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

No puedo creer que la haya dejado...

"AQUÍ ESTAS!!!"_ grito furioso mi hermano mayor " ¿¡¿¡¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTUBISTE TODA LA NOCHE?!?!?!?!

"mmm...."

**_(Flashback) ··· Unas horas antes ···_**

Había ido a ver a Buttercup pero recién cuando llegue me di cuenta de algo ¿cómo rayos iba a entrar? Mire a la puerta y trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada; recorrí un rato buscando otra puerta para entrar hasta que mi vista se centro en una ventana de la planta alta de la casa, camine hacia la ventana y entre...

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

Una vez ahí mire el cuarto una vez mas parecía ser el living o algo así; luego mi vista se fijo en Buttercup que se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de ahí, se veía preciosa llevaba una remera strapless blanca y un pantalón verde claro y además ambos eran bastante apretados 8D ( **Yo:** esto seria lo que usa Buttercup pero los jeans o como se les antoje llamarlos eran un poco mas apretados:

- Remera: ./_6FUjDNtqk0Q/SCGteHG2XqI/AAAAAAAABnE/HpWC5WupNXw/s320/Embroidered%2BStrapless%2BTop%

- Jeans: ./_733dui88H8M/SgLbwZC0l7I/AAAAAAAADdA/IXxfvBFZrFg/s320/LIght+green+ )

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

Buttercup estaba profundamente dormida, estaba tan preciosa pero parecía no estar durmiendo muy bien... Me le acerque, la cargue a su habitación ( **Yo:** en mi historia, ya que las chicas tienen 12 años, tienen habitaciones separadas) y la deje en su cama. Me habia quedado mirandola por un rato...

Ring... Ring... Ring…

Ah como quisiera poder quedarme con ella...

Ring... Ring... Ring…

Pero que puedo hacer si me quedo las PNKG la matara a ella y a sus hermanas...

Ring... Ring... Ring…

Que tal si...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que? Donde? Cuando? A era mi celular que tenia unos mensajes de Boomer, lei el primero y decia:

**Butch:**

**Veni ya a casa que las PNKG se están levantando y se van a dar cuenta que no estas acá. Apúrate este es el mensaje que te envío** ( Yo: XP) **por dios es ten difícil abrir un segundo el celular, encerio en que estabas pensando **( **Yo: **en Buttercup ;) **Butch:** callate ysigamos con la historia ¬¬ )

**Chau**

**-Boomer**

_You remember when we kissed _

_you still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing You remember those simple things_

_We talked 'till we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget saying goodbye_

"Bien supongo que ya me tengo que ir"_ murmure desanimado

Voltee una vez mas mirando a Buttercup me le acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurre al oido: "lo siento pero debo irme. Solo recuerda, algun dia nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo"

Y con eso salí de nuevo por la ventana y mire hacia arriba "y un RRB nunca rompe sus promesas"

**_(Flashback)_**

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

"¿¡¿¡¿ Y BIEN ?!?!?"

"chicos ya cállense y vámonos"_ dijeron a coro las tres PNKG

Quien lo diría, salvado por las PNKG

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** Bien lamento haber tardado en publicar pero estuve muy ocupada pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca **( y en este caso fue nunca XP )** ¬¬** ( jajajjaja, hay vamos ríete fue gracioso)** si si como no, de todas formas este fue el final de el tercer capitulo, no voy a escribir mas porque.. no tengo ganas así que ¡R&R! = Read and Review = Lean y comenten = REVIEW!!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	5. Empieza una Nueva Historia

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Hola a todos, bien en este cap solo va a ver una parte de la historia con un par de flashbacks con información INPORTANTE, asi que les pido que no se salteen el cap porque sino no vana poder entender nada de la historia.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mi POV**

Después de la partida de los RRB, las PPG estaban tratando de superar su depresión, ya que cuando ellos les habían roto el corazón.

Buttercup había pasado una semana prácticamente sin hablar –porque si llegaba a decir algo solo susurraba- y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación, igualmente ella estaba en mejores "condiciones" que sus hermanas porque se había prometido no derramar una lagrima solo por este "pequeño" drama, pero seguía teniendo una pena muy grande aunque esta no le notara.

Blossom se había quedado en un completo silencio y no se había movido de un lugar en todas las noches, se había quedado mirando fijamente las estrellas sobre el tejado de su casa; sin mencionar que una de las noches había llovido a cantaros, luego a la mañana siguiente fueron y la encontraron dormida sobre el tejado ella no se había movido en toda la noche sin importarle la lluvia del día anterior.

Bubbles estaba en la peor "condición" que todas, al ser ella la hermana mas sentimental de las tres le había caído peor la noticia. No paraba de llorar en ningún momento, sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo carmesí de tanto llorar. A diferencia de sus hermanas ella si hablaba, pero, lamentablemente, cuando lo hacia solo sollozaba o deliraba un poco (**Yo: **dejando algo claro, Bubbles NO esta loca ¿ok? No crean que me volví tan psicópata para hacer que uno de los personajes se volviera loco... aun........ MWWAHAHAHA!!)

Claro ya gracias al Profesor U. las chicas ya no tenían mas ese chip por el que habían podido morir, ya que el Profesor U. decidió hacerles a las chicas un control al notar que ellas tenían nuevos poderes (**Yo: **lo explico en el próximo cap) y descubrió los chips durante el control y se los saco rápidamente.

Los años pasaron y las PPG se habían convertido en super-estrellas! Como paso? Bien ustedes verán...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**FlashB****ack 1: El inicio de las Pop it Rock it Girls**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bubbles estaba algo deprimida, solo uno o dos meses Boomer la había abandonado... ella ya había tratado de superarlo de seguir adelante poniendo esa linda sonrisa que hacia sentir mejor a todos... pero simplemente no podía... ¿es que no se entendía que esto no había sido una fantasía y ya? ¿Qué esto no había sido un pequeño romance o solo una aventura? Ella se había enamorado completamente de Boomer y el la había traicionado por Brat, sabiendo que el le pertenecía a ella...

Bubbles miro tomando su vieja guitarra, era un antiguo regalo de parte del alcalde (cada PPG tenia la suya de sus respectivos colores y son guitarras normales no eléctricas) por haber salvado Saltadilla de las garras del mal y hacia un buen tiempo que no la usaba ni siquiera había aprendido a tocar... aunque, seria una buena ocasión para tratar de hacerlo. La niña de cabellos dorados tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar un ritmo simple y luego, poco a poco, se iba haciendo mas complejo.

"na, na, na, na..." _ Bubbles empezó a tararear suavemente mientras tocaba. "na, na, na, na.... You belong with meeee.... you belong with me"_ en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca había escuchado una cancion parecida a esa nunca... hizo una pausa por un momento, tomo aire y siguió cantando suavemente y algo insegura aun de lo que estaba haciendo...

"if you could see…

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

standing by and

waiting at your backdoor

all this time

how could you not know

baby…

you belong with meeeee

you belong with me…"

Siguió tocando y empezó a cantar mas alto con toda la seguridad del mundo, perdiéndose totalmente en esa canción que tanto la representaba:

"oh, i remember

you driving to my house

in the middle of the night

i'm the one who makes you laugh

when you know you're about to cry

and i know your favorite songs

and you tell me about your dreams

think i know where you belong

think i know it's with meeeee"

Tomo un poco mas de aire y volvió a cantar:

"can't you see

that i'm the one

who understands

been here all along

so why can't you see?

you belong with meeeee

you belong with me.."

Hizo una pausa, tomo aire y canto casi en un suspiro:

"have you ever thought

just maybe

you belong with me?"

Corrió a toda velocidad, busco una hoja y empezó a escribir la canción que había improvisado, dejando un espacio para el principio de la canción, el cual ella solo tarareo.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mas tarde**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

"La canción esta increíble Bubbles!!!"_ gritaron sus hermanas

"gracias ^\\\^"_ dijo la menor

"bien solo hay un problema"

"¿¿cual Blossom??"_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bubbles y Buttercup

"bueno eso dende, alguna ya a pensado en un nombre para el grupo?"_ pregunto Blossom

"ehh... no y no tengo ni una idea chicas"_ dijo Bubbles

"no importa Bubbles... ¿y tu Buttercup?"_ pregunto Blossom

"mnn...??"

"Buttercup!"_ gritaron Blossom y Bubbles

"lo tengo!!"_ exclamo la oji-verde

"¿que? ¿cual? ¿cuando? ¿donde?"

"que tal… Pop it Rock it Girls??" **(Yo: ya se que 'Pop it Rock it' es el nombre de un CD pero no me salía ningún nombre mas, y eso que estuve pensando en otro diferente casi media hora y no se me ocurrió nada TT_TT)**

"me encanta!!"_ dijo Bubbles felizmente

"a mi también"_ dijo Blossom alegre y puso su mano en el medio de la ronda que habían formado cuando comenzaron a hablar "Pop it Rock it Girls?"

"Pop it Rock it Girls"_ dijo Buttercup poniendo su mano sobre la de Blossom

"Pop it Rock it Girls"_ dijo Bubbles poniendo su mano sobre la de Buttercup

"5...4...3...2...1...0!!! POP IT ROCK IT GIRLS!!!!"_ dijeron las tres juntas

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Fin del FlashBack**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

si y con esa pequeño comienzo las PPG o mejor dicho las PRG (Pop it Rock it Girls) abrieron su carreras de cantantes y super-estrellas. Bien pero que paso con los RRB y las PNKG, se preguntaran. Veámoslo!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Flashback 2: Viajes y Arreglos**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bien como todos ya sabemos los RRB habían abandonado la ciudad y a sus amadas forzados por las PKNG, pero que paso después? Si ha llegado la hora de la pregunta del millón, bien nuestros queridos RRB habían viajado por casi todo el mundo gracias a un "lindo" acuerdo echo por las PNKG. Trataba de que cada una de ellas elegiría a que continente irían y recorrerían por todo el año (**Yo:** el orden de elección seria de mayor a menor, ¿porque? Ni idea pero ya que dejémoslo así). Ya una vez que llegaba el cuarto año para elegir donde quedarse y había problemas entre las PNKG entre quien elegiría así que decidieron ir a Saltadilla y los RRB no se quejaron ¿que mas podían hacer? Dejar que las chicas que amaban mueran no era una opción y sin quedarles ninguna otra posibilidad todos partieron a Saltadilla; claro sin que ninguno supiera que las PPG (PRG) eran las mas lindas y talentosas super-estrellas del momento! Y obviamente las PNKG ni enteradas de que las PPG ya no tenían los chips.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Fin del Flashback**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bien los RRB han vuelto y ¿se reunirán de nuevo con sus chicas? ¿volverá a ser todo como antes? ¿reconocerán a las chicas como estrellas de pop/rock? ¿las chicas los perdonaran? ¿Por qué todos tienen 16 años? Esperen esa si la pudo responder! Para que todo las peleas, los celos y los romances searan el doble sin mencionar que ahora habrá más pasión y atracción entre los personajes (no en una manera muy pervertida por ahora). No se lo pierdan! Ahora la verdadera historia comienza! (es medio obvio que este es el ultimo cap del prologo).

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	6. Un día normal

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Hola a todos, bien vayamos con el supuesto capitulo 1!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mi POV**

Las PRG estaban en su habitación cada una en su mundo, pero con un raro pensamiento en común _'los RRB...' _pero igualmente se preguntaban porque justamente les había venido esa idea a la cabeza después de tanto tiempo...

-Chicas 10 minutos y nos vamos_ se escucho una voz desde abajo

Las tres chicas salieron de sus pensamientos se vistieron y bajaron rápidamente.

Blossom había dejado de usar su viejo moño rojo y lo había remplazado con una bincha color carmesí, usaba una minifalda rojo sangre y una remera rojo claro casi rosa con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Buttercup se había dejado crecer su cabello por arriba de la cintura y ahora se había vuelto lacio pero algo alborotado, usaba unos shorts negros con una remera verde oscuro y unas botas negras.

Bubbles no se había dejado crecer mucho su cabello solo estaba 2 o 3 cm por debajo de sus hombros y había abandonado sus viejas colitas y ahora esta usaba suelto. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una franja azul en el medio y unos tacones azules.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Nancy su agente personal/representante.

-Buenos días chicas_ las saludo amablemente

-Buenos días_ respondieron a coro del mismo modo

-Bien chicas, hoy deben ir preparándose para la fiesta de esta noche mientras yo confirmo que todo el equipo de producción, sonido, escenografia, sus vestuarios, maquillistas y estilistas estén todos disponibles para esta noche_ dijo Nancy mientras tomaba el teléfono para empezar a organizar todo para esta noche.

-No quieres que te ayudemos con algo?_ pregunto Blossom

-No estaré bien, chicas. Además el Profesor salio y me dejo a cargo de todo así que debe salir estupendo mm... quizás no tenga tiempo para todo, ¿creen que podrían ir a buscar sus vestuarios?

-¡Si claro! Además veremos los hermosos diseños que usaremos esta noche!_ dijo Bubbles alegremente

-Si seria lindo ver que nos vamos a poner_ dijo Blossom

-Además si no nos quedan o no nos gustan podemos cambiarlos por otros diseños_ dijo Buttercup

-Bueno, es genial que les guste la idea, ahora llamo al chofer para que las recoja ¿esta bien?_ dijo Nancy

-Claro, pero segura que no quieres que te ayudemos con nada mas?_ pregunto Bubbles

-Si claro, no hay problema

-Bueno parece que ya nos vinieron a recoger_ dijo Buttercup mirando una limosina que había frenado en frente de su casa (**Yo:** ustedes imagínense una mansión inmensa, des pues de todo son superestrellas)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mientras los RRB**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

En la habitación de hotel de los RRB se encontraban tres chicos mirando el techo aburridos.

-Que hacemos ahora_ dijo Boomer desanimado

-No tengo la menor idea"_ respondió Brick de la misma manera

-Ya me aburrí de esto, voy a caminar_ dijo Butch levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pero las PNKG se enojaran con nosotros_ dijo Boomer

-Bueno no se si tu pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar que las brujas de hielo vuelvan_ dijo Butch mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación

-Creí que nunca diría esto pero.. Butch tiene razon, nos vemos Boomer_ dijo Brick saliendo de la habitación (**Butch: **jaja que chistosa ¬¬# **N/A:** sip jaja.. **Butch:** no se supone que soy tu favorito de los RRB **N/A:** si pero tenia que molestarte a ti y a tus hermanos, los que me quedaron pendientes por ahora jaja, por hacer sufrir a las PPG/PRG **Butch:** pero vos escribiste esto, ES TU CULPA **N/A:** no me importa, además no te conviene hablarme así yo tengo el control MWAHAHAHA! **Butch:** lo que me faltaba ahora esta loca ¬¬U)

-Oigan! no me dejen_ grito Boomer siguiendo a sus hermanos

Los RRB se encontraban caminando por el pasillo cuando chocaron con alguien

-Hola linduras, como estan_ les dijo una chica de cabellos marrones, enrulados y esponjados de ojos violetas, un vestido corto y muy escotado del mismo y unos tacones violetas oscuros. (**N/A:** todos sabemos quien es, no? ¬¬U)

-Quien eres?_ pregunto Brick desinteresado

-Soy Princesa Morebunks y..._ en ese momento su celular suena ,-bueno Ciao lindos debo encargarme de unos asuntos, nos vemos en la fiesta.

Les entrega 1 entradas a cada uno

-Que rara ¬¬_ exclamaron los 3 hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Bien y...

-Bien y que?_ pregunto Brick desinteresado

-Vamos a la fiesta o no?_ respondió Butch

-Si seria divertido salir sin nuestras 'novias'_ comentó Boomer

Después de que Boomer dijo 'sin nuestras novias' Brick no tardo ni un segundo en decir

-Iremos a esa fiesta como que somos lo RRB

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Tres chicas de 16 años se encontraban hablando entre si...

-Pero que pasa si nos las encontramos de nuevo, Berserk?

-No creo que eso pase..._ le replico Brute

-Igualmente, si nos las encontramos..._ dijo Berserk

-...acabaremos con ellas de una vez por todas"_ respondieron las dos a coro en un tono malicioso y frío, mientras la rubia se limito a asentir con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**C****on las PRG**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ se escucho un grito que retumbo por el resto de la ciudad

-esa fue Bubbles?_ preguntó Buttercup

-Si, vayamos a ver que sucedió_ le respondió Blossom corriendo hacia la otra habitación

Cuando entraron...

-Ayyy este vestido es divino! Y este y este, a el de allá también es lindo jiji!_ gritaba la rubia emocionada con los ojos brillosos

-Bubbles -_-U..._ replicaron sus hermanas

-a hola chicas, que pasa?_ preguntó la susodicha

-porque gritas así?"_ preguntó Buttercup con una gotita en la nuca

-si, nos asustaste"_ le replico Blossom de la misma forma

-opps, lo ciento creo que me emocione mucho"_ contesto sonriente mientras las otras PRG se caían de espaldas al estilo anime XD

-chicas ya tengo sus vestuarios"_ se escucho una voz de la próxima habitación

-Enserio! Donde? Donde?"_ grito la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación corriendo

-Bubbles no va a cambiar nunca -_-U"_ exclamaron Blossom y Buttercup entrando a la habitación de la que las habían llamado

-Buenas tardes chicas, quieren ver sus diseños ahora?"_ pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes

-si! podemos hacerlo ahora, Marisa? Si?"_ pregunto Bubbles poniéndole ojos brillosos

-si claro miren"_ dijo Marisa apretando un botón que hizo que se abrieran tres hermosos armarios y en cada uno el vestido, los zapatos, un bolso, un brazalete, un collar, un anillo y unos aros.

/

**Blossom:**

Zapatos: http:/ www . shopbop . com /dawna-open-toe-platform-pumps/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302112441&fm=other-shopbysize

Vestido: http:/www . shopbop . com /taliana-dress-theory/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ www .somosnosotras . com

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=25602498&mcat=148204&cid=287464&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287464-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

Collar: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=24035948&mcat=148210&cid=287465&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+4-c+287465-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Anillo: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03328&mcat=148210&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=19679756&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+26-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

**Bubbles:**

Zapatos: http:/ 1 . bp . blogspot . com /_QAWfThq_80E/SRUZb-KOKAI/AAAAAAAABA4/L6DB9ex_

Vestido: http:/ www . shopbop . com /strapless-dress-susana-monaco/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ www . nowdiscountshoes . com /servlet/the-33878/Black-Classic-Designer-Inspired/Detail

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=23870479&mcat=148210&cid=287464&search_params=s+5-p+9-c+287464-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Collar: http:/www. Tiffany . com ?sku=23416891&mcat=148204&cid=288154&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+48-c+288154-r+101287465-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+#p+62-n+6-cg+viewPaged-c+288154-s+5-r+101287465-t+-ri+-ni+0-x+-pu+-f

Anillo: http:/ www . polyvore . com /cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4808614

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=19142183&mcat=148204&cid=287458&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+50-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

**Buttercup:**

Zapatos: http:/www . shopbop. Com /colors-birdcage-pumps-sergio-rossi/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302112441&fm=other-shopbysize

Vestido: http:/ www .shopbop . com /layered-strapless-dress-shoshanna/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ 3 . bp . blogspot . com /_w2IHtU72Qi8/SyOAjcFwZGI/AAAAAAAAALo/TjBGyABJyN0/s1600-h/cartera+

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=25118324&mcat=148204&cid=287464&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+7-c+287464-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Collar: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=GRP02605&mcat=148204&cid=287465&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+5-c+287465-r+101323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Anillo: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=GRP03343&mcat=148210&cid=287466&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP02611&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287458-r+101323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

/

-Que lindos!_ grito Bubbles saltando de alegría

-Los llevamos_ respondieron Blossom y Buttercup con una gotita en la nuca frente el comportamiento de su hermana

-Claro chicas, diviértanse en la fiesta_ se despidió Marisa mientras las susodichas se subían a su limosina.

Esta seria una noche que nadie olvidaría...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bien y que les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews y perdónenme por tardar tanto en publicar

**Reviews:**

Kumiko Hoshi: gracias! que bueno que te alla gustado, bien espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap

floresilla329: la cancion ya existe es "You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift"

Tsukiomi-Diva: perdona por dejarte con las ganas de seguir leyndo, te entiendo me pasa muuuyy seguido.

Savior Reckon: que bueno que te gustara

kmy-litha16: aunque lo del concurso haya pasado, gracias por todos tus comentarios.

LiL EmO: gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado la fic espero que te gustara el cap

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y gracias a OFIXD y acheron13 por sus reviews anteriores

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	7. La Fiesta

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Hola a todos! Ya que se acerca el "receso de invierno", que en el idioma de la secundaria significa: exámenes, trabajos prácticos, lecciones orales y kilos de tarea T_T; voy a aprovechar para escribir en mi ultimo momento libre hasta las vacaciones, ya que me enferme y me dejaron faltar.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mi POV**

-Listas... preparadas... ya!_ y con eso las tres salieron disparadas corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de una nube fans y paparazzis.

-Deprisa! Suban, suban, suban!_ exclamo Nancy muy rápido mientras abría la puerta de la limosina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las PRG ya se encontraban dentro de la limosina.

-Ahh... sobrevivimos_ dijo Bubbles respirando agitadamente

-Si esto se esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil_ dijo Blossom

-Ni que lo digas_ respondió Buttercup

-Bien señoritas, a donde las llevo_ pregunto el chofer

-A Lexington Avenue, por favor_ contestaron las PRG a coro

**Mientras los RRB...**

-¿Listos para la fiesta hermanos?_ pregunto Butch

-Mas que listos_ respondieron sus dos hermanos saliendo

**C****on las PRG...**

-Ya llegamos, señoritas_ dijo el chofer frenando el auto frente un gran edificio repleto de paparazzis

Mientras las PRG bajaban de la de la limosina ya no se escuchaba a la gran multitud que estaba frente el edificio; al contrario, toda la gente se había quedado mirando perpleja a algo o a alguien sin quitarle el ojo ni por un segundo. Igualmente las PRG no le prestaron mucha atención y aprovecharon la oportunidad de entrar por la puerta normalmente, sin paparazzis, sin fans, sin complicaciones.

-¿No creen que eso fue demasiado fácil?_ pregunto Blossom sospechando de comos se les hubiera hecho tan facil pasar

-No lo se, y tampoco me importa mucho. Ahora simplemente aprovecha el momento, ósea, esta seria la primera vez que vamos a cualquier lugar sin nadie siguiéndonos; mejor disfrutar el momento"_ dijo Buttercup desinteresada

-Si, aunque me pregunto que o quien era al que miraban_ comento Bubbles

Mientras con quienes causaron el alboroto y estaban sufriendo gritos, desmayos, kilos de papeles con celulares y peticiones de noviazgo de un gran grupo de chicas, prácticamente de todas de la ciudad, se encontraban escondidos tratando de evitar todas las torturas de famosos ya mencionadas, siendo el 269 intento fallido de entrar a la fiesta.

-No ahí caso nunca entraremos_ dijo el pelirrojo respirando agitadamente

-Al menos no vivos_ comento el moreno de la misma manera

-Psss... Psss... oigan..._ dijo por voz femenina detrás de 3 chicos

-¿Quién habla?_ pregunto un rubio algo asustado deque fuera alguna fan loca

-Eso no es importante, ¿Quieren que los saque de aquí?_ dijo la mujer evadiendo la pregunta del rubio

Luego se escucharon gritos de las fans diciendo 'ya los encontré' o 'se fueron por aquí' por lo que los RRB accedieron rápidamente a irse con la misteriosa mujer. Al oír esto la mujer sonrío y abrió una puerta conduciendo a los RRB dentro de un pasillo.

-Ahora si, se podría saber quien se supone que eres_ dijo el joven de ojos rojos con una mirada indiferente

-Soy Stacy, Stacy Zooler, la asistente de la señorita Morebucks, quien los esta esperando por cierto_ respondió la señora abriendo otra puerta que daba directamente a un sector VIP de la fiesta ,-Nos vemos.

-Que rara_ dijeron los tres

-Oigan, ¿no dijo 'Morebucks'?_ dijo el rubio extrañado

-A si es linduras_ añadió una voz que les dio escalofríos a los tres chicos

Al darse vuelta los chicos se encontraron con nada más y nada menos con Princesa Morebucks

(Vestido: h t t p : / / w w w . h i s p a b o d a s . c o m / i m g / f o t o s / t 1 / 5 1 8 - v e s t i d o - d e - f i e s t a – c o r t o - e n - c o l o r - l i l a - e s c o t e - e n - p a l a b r a -_ t 1 . j p g

Tacones: h t t p : / / w w w . t o p e s t i lo . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 5 / p 1 1 0 6 _ t r u f a _ v i o l e t a . j p g

El resto de las cosas imagínenlas!)

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego se dieron media vuelta y se fueron caminando, sin darle la minima importancia a Princesa.

-Oigan que creen que hacen! Yo los invite a la fiesta! Son mis invitados vuelvan para acá!_ grito con una voz chillona y engreída

Los chicos hicieron como si nada y siguieron caminando en cuanto alguien los tomo fuertemente y los arrastro hacia Princesa.

-Que hacemos con ellos señorita_ le pregunto uno de sus guardaespaldas

-Sáquenlos de mi vista_ contesto ésta indiferentemente

Los guarda espaldas asintieron, tomaron a los RRB bruscamente y los lanzaron por una puerta

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ y ahí esta el grito... esperen esas no son las fans de los RRB

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban las PRG en una bata de baño, sus trajes a sus costados, al igual que maquillajes y accesorios, que estaban esperando a que sus maquillistas y estilistas vinieran para arreglarlas. (N/A: Esto seria lo que usarian:

**Blossom:**

Zapatos: http:/ www . shopbop . com /dawna-open-toe-platform-pumps/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302112441&fm=other-shopbysize

Vestido: http:/www . shopbop . com /taliana-dress-theory/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ www .somosnosotras . com

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=25602498&mcat=148204&cid=287464&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287464-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

Collar: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=24035948&mcat=148210&cid=287465&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+4-c+287465-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Anillo: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03328&mcat=148210&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=19679756&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+26-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

**Bubbles:**

Zapatos: http:/ 1 . bp . blogspot . com /_QAWfThq_80E/SRUZb-KOKAI/AAAAAAAABA4/L6DB9ex_

Vestido: http:/ www . shopbop . com /strapless-dress-susana-monaco/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ www . nowdiscountshoes . com /servlet/the-33878/Black-Classic-Designer-Inspired/Detail

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=23870479&mcat=148210&cid=287464&search_params=s+5-p+9-c+287464-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Collar: http:/www. Tiffany . com ?sku=23416891&mcat=148204&cid=288154&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+48-c+288154-r+101287465-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+#p+62-n+6-cg+viewPaged-c+288154-s+5-r+101287465-t+-ri+-ni+0-x+-pu+-f

Anillo: http:/ www . polyvore . com /cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4808614

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=19142183&mcat=148204&cid=287458&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+50-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Zapatos: http:/www . shopbop. Com /colors-birdcage-pumps-sergio-rossi/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302112441&fm=other-shopbysize

Vestido: http:/ www .shopbop . com /layered-strapless-dress-shoshanna/vp/v=?folderID=2534374302063518&fm=other-shopbysize

Bolso: http:/ 3 . bp . blogspot . com /_w2IHtU72Qi8/SyOAjcFwZGI/AAAAAAAAALo/TjBGyABJyN0/s1600-h/cartera+

Aros: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=25118324&mcat=148204&cid=287464&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+7-c+287464-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Collar: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=GRP02605&mcat=148204&cid=287465&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+5-c+287465-r+101323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Anillo: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?sku=GRP03343&mcat=148210&cid=287466&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP02611&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287458-r+101323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t )

Sin siquiera darse cuenta que eran los RRB las chicas gritaron por el susto, pensando que ellos eran paparazzis o fans. Cuando los RRB y las PRG se miraron detenidamente se reconocieron y las chicas comenzaron a gritar aun más alto (N/A: imagínense: su exnovio aparece de la nada y ustedes están en bata ¿Qué harían? En mi opinión tenemos suerte que los RRB sigan con vida y no tengan ninguna lesión cerebral o físicamente), los RRB por su parte, seguían en un shock total.

Al oírse tantos gritos los guarda espaldas de Princesa se dieron cuenta que habían arrojado a los chicos por loa puerta equivocada, así que volvieron a abrir la puerta, se disculparon brevemente con las chicas y antes que estas o los RRB pudieran decir algo, los guardaespaldas ya habían tomado a los RRB del brazo y los arrastraron fuera del cuarto. Al analizar todo lo sucedido los RRB recordaron que tenían súper poderes y se libraron fácilmente del agarre de los guardaespaldas, dejándolos tumbados en el suelo.

Media hora después, las PRG estaban por salir al escenario, cuando surgió un pequeño problema

-Yo ni loca salgo a cantar con los... los... esos chicos insoportables! Si ellos, estando ahí.. ahí viéndonos y yo teniendo que cantar, seria una vergüenza. Lo siento chicas pero no lo are_ exclamo Blossom

-Si pues tu eres la cantante y tienes que hacerlo, además no creo que sea por que te moleste cantar enfrente de ellos, o al menos no de todos_ le respondió Buttercup

-Chicas tranquilas, todas estaríamos nerviosas si tuviéramos que ir a cantar en frente de ellos, así que BC ahí que entenderla. Y Bloss, BC tiene razón en que eres la cantante y no podemos hacer nada... aunque si no quieres cantar podríamos tratar de ponernos de acuerdo ¿si?_ dijo Bubbles amablemente, aunque ya no era tan dulce con **todo** el mundo, con su familia y sus amigas era muy agradable

-Chicas apresúrense! Ya deberían estar en el escenario_ les dijo Nancy preocupada

-Pero aun no hemos decidido quien cantara_ dijo Blossom

-Que? Blossom no cantaras esta noche?"_ pregunto la mujer

-Aun no lo hemos decidido, por ahí lo hace o alguna de nosotras... es difícil de explicar pero ninguna de nosotras quiere cantar esta noche_ comento Bubbles

-Más bien ninguna de nosotras quiere subir al escenario_ añadió Buttercup

-Hay por dios chicas, no me hagan esto ahora… bien si ninguna quiere pasar a cantar, porque ya es muy obvio que no dejare que ninguna no vaya al escenario ¬¬, aremos una especie de sorteo, yo pienso en un numero y ustedes adivinan ¿listas?_ -...-_ bien chicas ¿Cuál era el numero?

-239_ dijo Blossom esperando que no le tocara a ella ir de cantante

-147 _ dijo Bubbles preocupada y esperando que no fuera el numero correcto

-586_ dijo Buttercup pidiéndole al cielo que no acertara

-Por el amor de dios el número era del uno al diez -_-U (**Yo:** jaja puse esta parte porque me paso algo parecido con una amiga, me dijo pensara un numero y no dijo de cuanto a cuanto. Al minuto me pregunta si era el 6 y le dije que era el 52 y como ya se estarán imaginando me miro con una cara de WTF?)_ dijo Nancy con una gotita en la nuca

-a bueno entonces... el 2_ dijo Blossom igual de nerviosa que antes

-debiste haberlo aclarado, el 7_ dijo Buttercup del mismo modo

-mmm... el 9_ dijo Bubbles igual que la ultima vez

-Hay chicas, suerte que son superestrellas y no adivinas, era el 6 aunque Buttercup se acercó bastante, así que vas de cantante. Vamos rápido al escenario!"_ dijo mientras las empujaba hasta allá

Porque me toca la tortura a mi si yo adivine ¬¬_ pensó Buttercup mientras tomaba el micrófono para empezar a cantar

**(Buttercup)**

You think you know me so well

You put me down it builds you up

You're kicking me around

You just can't get enough

And all your friends surround you

Or without them by your side

You have to show your weakness

Is something you can't hide

Yeah yeah

**(PRG)**

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can

You're living up for

Read my lips, the joke is on you

Whaoh

I've figured it out

You're all about

Walk and tall on the

people you know down

So stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

**(Buttercup)**

I'm waking up I'm feeling

What I was scared to feel before

I got my eyes wide open

Won't take it anymore

All the lies and teasing

Yes, I could never be that cool

You had them all believing

But now that's through

Yeah, yeah!

**(PRG)**

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can

You're living up for

Read my lips,

the joke is on you

I've figured it out

You're all about

Walk and tall on the

people you know down

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Count down,

The tables have turned

Better wise up

You've got lot to learn

'Cause you're all alone

Now…

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Whaoh

That's why you can't

You're living up for

Read my lips,

the joke is on you

Whaoh

I've figured it out

You're all about

Walk and tall on the

people you know down

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Well stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Whaoh

That's why you can't

You're living up for

Read my lips,

the joke is on you

I've figured it out

You're all about

Walk and tall on the

people you know down

So stop and erase

'Cause I'm gonna wipe

That smile off

your know-it-all face

Los RRB quienes habían estado mirando el show de las chicas se quedaron asombrados, no sabían que podían cantar y tocar tan bien. Además verlas así y con la gran sorpresa del rencuentro cada uno quería ir ahí y besar como nunca a su chica, pero dudaban de contenerse y terminar llevándolas a su apartamento haciéndolas suyas, por lo que tenían que contenerse y esperar poder hablar con ellas. Sin mencionar que también deberían volver con su "queridas y adoradas novias" antes de que se enteraran de esto.

Así que los chicos salieron sin dejar de mirar a las PRG, quienes trataban de evitarles esas miradas de parte de los chicos.

/

Bien estos son los poderes de las PPG/PRG (los poderes de los RRB son los mismos que los de sus contrapartes), que olvide mencionar en el cap anterior:

Blossom: volar, super fuerza, super velocidad, rayo láser (el que disparan de los ojos), lanzar bolas y/o rayos de energía (rosas), mover cosas con la mente (no se como se diría), telétransportación y controla el fuego y la electricidad.

Bubbles: volar, super fuerza, super velocidad, rayo láser (el que distaran de los ojos), lanzar bolas y/o rayos de energía (celestes), grito hipersónico, invisibilidad y controla el hielo y el agua.

Buttercup: volar, super fuerza, super velocidad, rayo láser (el que disparan de los ojos), lanzar bolas y/o rayos de energía (verdes), puede congelar el tiempo, telepatía y controla el viento y la tierra

/

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bien aquí termina el cap, espero que les haya gustado!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	8. Encuentros Inesperados

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Hola a todos! Mucho tiempo ¿No? Bueno la cosa es que me cope escribiendo las fics nuevas y como saben esta me aburrió :s... Bueno pero como me dio pena eliminar a esta fic también decidí seguirla, en fin no voy a tardar tanto en publicar como esta vez pero tampoco lo voy a hacer súper rápido no me confundan con alguien mas ¬¬. Ok ahora el 8vo cap "Encuentros Inesperados"!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Buttercup POV**

-Chicas! Ya son las 11:00! Levántense, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy_ se escucho la voz de Nancy

-Como que las 11!_ gritaron mis dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

Que exageradas, de todas formas hoy es domingo así que lo único que hay que hacer es: dormir, descansar y disfrutar la vida; claro si eres una persona normal, sino prepárate para pasar tu día firmando autógrafos, y huyendo de fans y paparazzis. ****

Si mi vida es completamente fantástica. Y claro que los RRB hayan vuelto no me causa ninguna molestia, y para nada por el encuentro que tuvimos ayer. Claro mi vida es fantástica. Bien veamos quienes ganaron el premio novel por imaginarse que ahora viene, ¿Notan el obvio sarcasmo? Pues supongo que muchas ¿o no? (N/I(inner): y claro desde cuando vos vas a ser original – N/A: no se que es peor tener que soportarte a vos o a tus comentarios ¬¬)

-Bien chicas, tienen una presentación a las 19h. en D-Club,_ dijo Nancy entrando en nuestro cuarto,-así que tienen tiempo libre hasta las 14:30 h. y tengan en cuenta que a esa hora las necesito arregladas para irnos"

-¿Porque hay que irnos tan temprano si la presentación empieza unas horas después, Nancy?_ pregunto mi hermana rubia

-Porque aun sigo teniendo cosas pendiente"_ dijo frustrada. Suspiro molesta y agrego,-Además tendremos que prevenirnos de los fans y los paparazzis, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte como la ultima vez.

-Si, aun me pregunto cual era toda esa conmoción de ayer. Aunque podría ser..._ dijo la oji-rosa pensativa, pero luego lanzo una risita irónica -jaja, como si eso fuera posible jaja...

-¿Que es imposible, Blossom? _ preguntamos

-No nada, solo cosas sin sentido. No se preocupen_ dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien_ contesto Bubbles alegremente. Yo solo asentí.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, me voy a caminar un rato_ dije yendo hacia a la puerta

-Bueno chicas, yo también me voy. Debo hacer varias cosas antes de salir.

-Pero faltan horas, Nancy.

-Si lo se, lo único que hoy varias cosa serian varias VARIAS **VARIAS **cosas"_ dijo saliendo por la puerta

Las tres nos reímos, mientras nos íbamos por diferentes caminos.

**Brick**** POV **

-Estoy aburrido_ dijo Boomer

-Yo también, pero ni ganas de hacer nada_ respondí yo

-Ni idea que van a hacer ustedes pero yo me voy, me están aburriendo con su aburrimiento_ dijo Butch saliendo por la puerta

-Y el adonde va_ me pregunto Boomer

-Ni idea, pero yo me voy a caminar

-A donde?

-No tengo la mas minima idea_ le respondí saliendo por la puerta

**Mi POV**

-Siempre me dejan solo_ dijo Boomer llorando tipo anime,- Bua mejor que yo también vaya a hacer algo

Boomer se fue caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar a un lago, Butch camino hasta llegar a un parque y Brick camino hasta legar a un centro. O mejor dicho los tres bobos caminaron un rato y después se acordaron que tenían poderes y se pusieron a volar.

-Auch!_ dijeron 6 voces a uníoslo, sip las PRG volaban cerca de donde estaban los RRB y por no prestar atención se terminaron chocando

-Auch! ¿Quién...? ¡¿Boomer! Que estas haciendo tu aquí_ pregunto una joven de 16 años

-¿Blossom? (N/A: ¿pensaron que era Bubbles, no? Bueno no voy a juntar a los contrapartes todavía, hay mucho riesgo de que la ciudad se caiga abajo) Lo siento no veía por donde iba_ respondió el rubio

-No importa, pero...

**En ****el centro de Saltadilla...**

-¿Se podría saber que rayos hacen tu y los otros dos idiotas aquí?_ le gritó Buttercup al pelirrojo

-Primero que nada cálmate y segundo estamos aquí porque teníamos una asunto pendiente

**En el parque...**

-Esa es la gran explicación que nos dan después de irse por cuatro años_ dijo la rubia enfadada, este asunto sacaba lo peor de ella

-No mira lo que pasa es que...

**En el lago...**

-Estoy perfectamente enterada de lo que pasa aquí_ dijo la peli-naranja cortando la oración del rubio

-Pero no es así...

**En el centro...**

-... estas entendiendo todo mal_ le dijo el chico de ojos carmesí a la chica de cabellos azabaches

-Lo que entiendo es que se fueron por cuatro años...

**En el parque...**

-...aparecen de la nada...

**En el lago...**

-Y esperan que los perdonemos así como así

**En el centro...**

-Y que te quede claro que eso no va a pasar,

**En el parque...**

-..., creo que hablamos lo suficiente...

**En el lago...**

-... asi que, si me disculpas me voy.

Tres luces de color rosa, verde esmeralda y azul cielo aparecieron dirigiéndose a la residencia Utonio.

-Hay hermano, cuando te enteres de esto..._ pensaron los tres RRB (N/A: se refieren al contraparte de con quienes hablaron o mas bien discutieron, Brick se refiere a Butch, Butch a Boomer y Boomer a Brick, ¿ok?)

Después de unos minutos los RRB se dirigieron a su casa y se encontraron los 3 en la puerta.

-Hola chicos.._ dijo Boomer sin mucho ánimo

-Viejos, no van a creer lo que ocurrió-

-¿Te encontraste con una de las PPG?_ dijo Butch cortándole la oración a Brick

-¿Cómo...? Tu también ¿no?

Butch asintió a la pregunta de su hermano peli-naranja

-¿Y tu Boomer?

El joven de ojos azul oscuro también asintió.

-¿Y como les fue a ustedes?_ preguntó el rubio

-Por mi parte horrible y no creo que ustedes estén mejor_ dijo el joven de ojos verdes

-¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó el oji-rojo

-Porque técnicamente me toco hablar con la dulce y tierna de las PPG, ósea la tuya_ esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a el rubio ,- Y te puedo decir que no estaba nada feliz

-Esta mas que claro que nos odian_ dijo el mayor con seriedad pero con un poco de angustia en su voz

-¿Y que hacemos?_ preguntó el menor preocupado

-Por ahora nada, lo único que nos falta es terminar el hospital

-huh?_ "preguntaron" los otros confundidos

-Si desde ya nos tienen rencor a todos, imagínense lo que pudo haber pasado si nos chocábamos con nuestras contrapartes

-La ciudad estaría destruida

-Exacto, no conviene que hagamos nada por ahora y cundo se acostumbren a vernos por lo menos hablaremos con ellas

-Y hasta entonces_ pregunto el peli-negro

El joven de ojos carmesí abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escucho

-Linduras ¿Dónde están?

Eran las PNKG.

-Mierda_ susurraron los tres

-Hasta entonces nos escondemos de las PNKG_ dijo el rubio saliendo por la ventana y sus hermanos lo siguieron

Bueno, al menos estaba todo normal.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno hasta acá llego el cap, espero que les haya gustado!

**Reviews:**

**-floresilla329:** gracias! Una pregunta ¿Por qué el 1345 de tantos números? Me quede con la intriga :P. Bueno perdón u.u, la continuación tardo años, pero al final llego!

PD1: Mas adelante va haber Buttercup x Butch pero por ahora mas Drama (y humor xD) que Romance

PD2: jeje me pareció lindo que las chicas tuvieran una "niñera" divertida y no muy aburrida, complicaría la historia. Me tendrían que desacer y humillar a mas personas ya me bastan con las PNKG y Princesa.

PD3: Stop and Erase

PD4: es de Selena Gomez

PD5: tomare en cuenta lo del traje de pordiosera xD

PD6: Eh... bueno no se que responder a esta PD

PD7: bueno, Arrivederci!

**-**** .-Eemo.-. :** que bueno que te haya gustado! Perdón por tardar en actualizar u.u y la canción se llama Stop and Erase. Arrivederci!

**-****OFIXD:** bueno pedón por dejarte con las ganas muuucchhhoo tiempo u.u, pero tarde, muy muy muy tarde, temprano iba a actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, arrivederci!

**-****Angelic-bloody-night**: bueno después de años sin seguirlo, acá quedo la continuación, espero que te guste. Arrivederci!

**-****Bruzzxa-k:** que bueno que te guste! Y perdon por dejarte con la intriga tanto tiempo pero yaactualize y espero que te guste la continuación. Arrivederci!

**-****GaBrIeLiThAaA: gracias! **ya arregle lo de los vestuarios, espero que los puedas ver ^^. Y Buttercup y Blossom tocarian las guitarras y Bubbles la batería (en esta canción)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	9. Canciones

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Volví gente! Y no saben cuanto me costo, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones TToTT ***Snif***me dejo solita. (N/I: ojala yo también pudiera irme ¬¬) ¿Quien te lo pregunto? (N/I: nadie) Como sea ¬¬, acá les dejo el cap ^^ ¡Espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Buttercup POV**

Ya habían pasado horas desde nuestro supuesto "encuentro" con los Rowdy. Desde que llegamos, hablamos un paco sobre lo sucedido y luego ninguna los volvió a mencionar, por suerte. La verdad es que no dudaría que ellos después de eso se fueron ora vez con las PNKG, pero mejor ignorarlo; ya saben lo que dicen: corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente.

Era lo que habíamos recurrido miles de veces desde que nos abandonaron, tener la cabeza en otra cosa; ustedes se preguntaran ¿No es difícil? Les digo, cuando tienes que encargarte de todos los asuntos de superestrella y seguir teniendo clases tienes** mucho **en que pensar...

Todos los fans de PPGxRRB estarán como, O.M.G. se pueden llegar a reencontrar con los RRB en la escuela ¡Aaahhhhh! Noticias, hasta ahora teníamos una maestra particular, pero el Profesor decidió que deberíamos socializar mas ¡Por dios, somos superestrellas! ¡Nos conoce todo el mundo!

Volviendo al tema, nos decidió mandar a una escuela. ¿Y saben que? Nunca, NUNCA, **NUNCA**, nos vamos a ver con los RRB ahí ¿Por qué? Porque es una escuela privada solo para chicas ¡Que linda es la vida!

-Buttercup..._ me llamo Nancy desde fuera de mi habitación, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Nancy?_ le pregunte mientras ella entraba a la habitación

-Bueno, ¿Tu recuerdas que hay una presentación a las 19 hs. en D- Club?_ me preguntó

-Si, pero todavía son las 17 hs._ contesté

-Lo se, pero tu cantaste en la fiesta en Lexington Avenue_ me dijo ella, yo solo asentí ,- Bueno, a todos les fascino, y están interesados en escuchar mas solos de cada una. Por lo que convendría que cada una cante una canción en D-Club.

-Aja, ósea que hay que cantar una nueva canción cada una ¿Y... que tipo de canción?_ pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Aunque te parezca raro, están buscando un nuevo estilo así que no van a ser nuestras típicas canciones pop_ me contesto ,-Piden algo con un poco mas... de... sentimientos? Ni yo estoy muy segura, pero se que cualquier canción que escriban será fantástica

-Okay, la tendré lista para entonces

-¡Gracias a dios! Enserio, espero que tus hermanas reaccionen así en cuanto se los diga. Nos vemos_ dijo saliendo por la puerta

El supuesto "algo con un poco mas de sentimiento" significaba una sola cosa, canción cursi. Ni loca podría escribir algo así en dos horas, pero estoy bien preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

Me acerque a un cajón y saque un cuaderno que decía: "Canciones cursis, para situaciones extremadamente necesarias"

¡Les dije, estoy bien preparada!

**Blossom POV**

Las palabras "canción romántica" y "dos horas" no van en la misma oración. Menos si están así: "Tienes que hacer una canción romántica en dos horas" ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? Bueno, en estos momentos sacar una página del cuaderno de "Canciones cursis, para situaciones extremadamente necesarias" de BC, no suena nada mal. Vamos, la única razón porque hizo esa cosa es porque no tiene ganas de hacer una canción "cursi".

Claro, normalmente me encantaría hacer este tipo de canciones. Pero normalmente tenemos alrededor de una semana para tener nuestras canciones listas, en cambio BC odia este tipo de música y por lo de "situaciones extremadamente necesarias" significa siempre que tengamos que hacer una canción romántica, tengamos un año para hacerla o dos horas.

Me pregunto como hará para que poniéndose de cabeza aparezcan ideas para estas cosas, quizás así bajen las ideas o algo así. Quien sabe, pero por ahora tengo tres opciones:

1. Robar una hoja de "Canciones cursis, para situaciones extremadamente necesarias"

2. Usar el modo de Buttercup y ponerme de cabeza hasta que aparezca alguna idea

3. Esperar a que la idea venga solita

Mmm... creo que lo más conveniente es tomar la opción 2 si dentro de una hora no aparece nada, pues.. ¡A la batalla con BC por una hoja del cuaderno!

**Bubbles POV**

Ya me imagino como estarán mis hermanas con esto de las canciones románticas. Lo mas probable es que Bloss este algo nerviosa por escribir una canción así como así en menos de 2 hs., que puedo decir nunca le gusto salirse del programa, pero se que después se le ocurrirá algo. Y BC... ella debe estar usando el cuaderno de "Canciones cursis, para situaciones extremadamente necesarias".

¿Y que hay de mi? Bueno aunque no muestre ser tan dulce como solía ser en el fondo sigo siendo la misma, así que me tengo confianza con este tipo de cosas.

-¡No puedo creer que funciono! ¡SIIIII! ¡Ya tengo la canción, ya tengo la canción!

¿Esa fue Blossom?

-... ...

Mm.. ¡A ya se! Debió usar el modo de BC de ponerse de cabeza hasta que la idea aparezca.

Ahora me falta a mi encontrar una canción...

¡Aunque creo que ya tengo algo!

**Brick POV**

Estábamos volando a toda velocidad para escapar de las PNKG, cuando...

-¡AHH! ¿¡¿CÓMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?_ gritamos a coro al verlas frente a nosotros

-Volando, lindos_ nos respondieron

-Pero.. pero.. ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?_ pregunte confundido

-Porque no hay otras personas que dejen rallas rojo carmesí, verde oscuro y azul marino en el cielo cuando vuelan por ahí, Bricky_ me respondió Berserk con aires de superioridad

Me golpee mentalmente. Pero luego sentí un golpe en la frente ¡Quien se haya atrevido a golpearme va a..! Olvídelo, era mi mano. Al parecer me golpee literalmente.

-Ahora chicos, todos vamos a salir hoy ¿si?_ nos dijeron

-Uusshh ¿Por qué?_ nos quejamos

-¡NO SE QUEJEN! ¡Van a ir de todas formas!

-¿Por lo menos podríamos saber cual es el dichoso lugar?_ pregunte fríamente mostrando mi poco entusiasmo por la idea

-D-Club

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Reencuentro de las PPG y RRB pero la PNKG también van a estar ahí ¿Qué ocurrirá? Chan.. chan.. chan.. Bueno dejando de lado mis tonterías, vamos a responder las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**- .-Eemo.-.**** :** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que te guste la continuación. Espero no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante. Besos!

**-Angelic-bloody-night**:Aca te dejola continuación! Espero que te guste. Arrivederci!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** cierto, nadie quiere ver una ciudad hecha pedazos, menos yo ¡Imagínate cuantas personas me demandarían! Jaja dejando de lado las bromas, si Bubbles va a tener un humor diferente al que tiene normalmente, va a seguir siendo la dulce y tierna en comparación entre las tres PPG pero como ella no muestra su verdadera personalidad porque la lastimaron y teme que lo hagan de nuevo. Bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este cap, no tengo ganas de chequear cuando fue que actualice pero podría decirte más o menos que una semana. Saludos!

**-floresilla329:** te entiendo, yo los viernes en el colegio soy capaz de ponerme peor. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y... ¿dilataste xD? No entendí mucho pero me da risa la frase "aunque te dilataste mucho para hacerlo".

PD1: Mas adelante!

PD2: cierto ^^

PD3: gracias! La verdad es que salio todo momentáneo, cunado empecé a escribir y se me ocurrió ponerlo así

PD4: de nada

PD5: ¡Sayonara!

**-****OFIXD:** y que lo digas! La cosa es complicar todo con los personajes, que puedo decir me hace feliz xD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-****GaBrIeLiThAaA: **de nada, a mi también me gusta que Bubbles toque la batería. Ahora con respecto a lo de la ropa es,

Bubbles:

Brazalete: http:/www . tiffany . com ?sku=19142183&mcat=148204&cid=287458&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+50-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

Collar: http:/ www . Tiffany . com ?sku=23416891&mcat=148204&cid=288154&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+48-c+288154-r+101287465-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+#p+62-n+6-cg+viewPaged-c+288154-s+5-r+101287465-t+-ri+-ni+0-x+-pu+-f

Buttercup:

Brazalete: http:/ www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP02611&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287458-r+101323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t

**-Buttercup-Butch:** gracias! Acá te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste! Arrivederci!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


End file.
